


All that is in it

by mzishu_shino



Series: in the loops of her hair [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: after asking about what happened between Fionna and Diarmuid, master and Fionn entered the inner world of Fionna and watched the scenes. It seems that the story between Diarmuid and Fionn gives people a quite different impression when the lord is a lady(who loves her knight).
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber, Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/master
Series: in the loops of her hair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568116
Kudos: 1





	All that is in it

**Author's Note:**

> ooc致歉，芬恩性转注意，大量私设注意  
> 什么也阻止不了我深夜放雷了  
> 有枪团和芬恩水仙以及master芬恩的倾向  
> 接菲欧娜这个系列私设的前面几篇，虽然我很怀疑到底有没有人还记得……大概就是，fiona是异世界的芬恩，和芬恩的关系类似旧剑与阿尔托莉雅，传说一致但是经历和性格不完全一致。  
> 为了区分，对菲欧娜那个世界的角色采用特殊翻译方法  
> 试图讨论自己搞泥塑的心态，并在反思一番后发现改不了。我就是偏爱美女

All that is in it

master从来不愿意勉强自己的从者讲述人生经历、心路历程什么的。特别是某些过于激烈的感情，某些过于深入内心的隐私。何况围观的人这么多，气氛又急转直下。所以那一天，感谢乐于向每个美女发出邀请的弗格斯，事情终于被迦勒底的御主带着，顺利演变成了“不要问乱七八糟的事”的一场宴会和酒会，避免了一些不妙的场景。  
不过，那些生前的经历还是和每一个从者的内心一样，依然出现在了master的眼前。  
这是……一处林地，不，林地中间的空白区域，一处营地。一种温暖舒心的感觉油然而生。啊啊，这一定就是……家的感觉吧。  
在熊熊燃烧的篝火旁边，骑士们拼着酒，烤着肉，大声说笑着。整个营地如同沸腾的水，热闹极了。但在这一刻，这狂欢的中心有一片小小的空白。那一处燃烧的火焰旁边只坐着两个人，就连泼天的喧闹声也善解人意，不肯在他们想要独处的时候打扰。  
理所当然地，那是菲欧娜和迪尔姆德。然后，同样意料之中地，尽管周围的一切都那样欢快与安宁——这两个词一般是矛盾的吧，正如吵闹与安静一般，但既然有“闹中取静”这样的词，那么欢快与安宁也并非不可共存，至少在此刻，这个梦确实给人以这样的直观感受，又欢快，又安宁——而这快乐的日常中又似乎潜伏着什么巨大的不祥，仿佛绷紧的弓弦即将断裂，即将爬上树梢的人就要失足坠落。  
但这恐怕只不过是旁观的御主的主观感受而已。毕竟，对于知道结局如何的人来说，眼前那场景无论如何平常或者欢乐，都无疑是不幸的前兆。  
当时身处其中的人，到底是怎么感觉的呢？  
“很抱歉，这一点，就算是我也不知道。”一个熟悉的声音说。  
“芬恩！”master吃了一惊，“你怎么能……是啊，上次也是你……可是，这回难道也有什么危险？”  
“哈哈，抱歉了master，这回，唔，算是我……一点小小的任性吧，”芬恩垂下了嘴角，“虽说窥探女士的内心乃是失礼的行为……但面对……我可实在没办法置之不理啊。毕竟，这可是‘我’不是吗？”  
“等等，难道说同一个人的梦，或者记忆，也是互通的？”  
“按理说不是……但这是特殊情况。嘘！”

“迪尔姆德，”菲欧娜撑着自己的脸颊，注视着她的骑士，然后慢慢地重复了一遍那个名字。仿佛这全爱林顶尖的诗人与谈判家，也会拙于言辞一般。  
“……迪尔姆德……”  
“是，菲恩大人？”迪尔姆德茫然地抬起头来，手里还拨弄着烤肉串。  
“啊，是这样的：我在想，我是不是应该开始一段新的婚姻了呢？毕竟，过去的爱情也已经离我很远了。而我呢，我想我有资格自由地决定自己的婚姻了，只要对方愿意。”  
“呃……当然，您娶一个新的妻子也很好啊。”  
“不，迪尔姆德。唉，这么说吧——我跳进湖里，中了魔女衰老的魔咒，需要青春的泉水的时候，我记得你也在场吧？”  
“是啊，菲恩大人，这和您娶妻的问题有什么关系吗？”  
“……我那个时候变成的样子……”她变老时，身上伪装的魔咒出了问题，变成老婆婆的样子。她其实是女性这一点，应该已经是个公开的秘密了吧？  
迪尔姆德眨了眨眼睛：“呃……外貌？那不是魔女恶毒的诅咒嘛！这些都不重要吧，菲恩大人，外貌只是人的一部分，您是爱林的大英雄，如此智慧，如此富有魅力，爱林有谁会不爱您呢？啊，肉烤好了！您吃不吃？”  
菲欧娜沉默片刻，向他靠过去，从他手里接过一串鹿肉。在火光的映照下，他们两个人的脸都仿佛爬上了一团酡红。她盯着他那双反射出美丽的橙金色的眼睛：“那你呢，迪尔姆德？你对我是什么感情？面对衰老的我，你觉得……”  
“我当然还是一样爱您了！”迪尔姆德受到了意料之外的质疑，只觉一股热气冲上脑门，无法忍受地跳了起来，“难道区区衰老就能阻隔我们之间的爱吗，菲恩大人？我在您心目中就是这样的人？您去问，去问随便哪一个费奥纳的骑士，去问随便哪一个爱林人，谁不爱您，谁又不知道我深深地爱着您呢？我自少年时一直跟随着您，陪伴着您，冲锋在前，撤退在后，不愿让您受一点伤害；我曾经出生入死，只为了援救您，这还不足以证明我的爱吗？我大可以向您发誓，菲恩大人，我一直这样爱您，一直忠诚于您，以前一直如此，以后也将永远如是。”

master说：“哈？爱……？”  
“那并非男女情欲之爱，”芬恩说，“我的那个迪卢木多也说过很多次爱我。事实上，对我们而言，‘爱’这个词是最常用来形容主君和骑士之间的感情的，而现在人所说的爱情嘛，是‘恋慕’。‘我’也不可能连这一点都看不出来。”  
“可是……菲欧娜……这是爱上了她的骑士，想要嫁给他吧？为此，甚至不惜暴露自己的性别。”  
“……看来是的，有的时候，爱与爱之间的界限并非那么分明。另外，这并不是‘不惜’，master。还记得菲欧娜的讲述吗？她完全是因为阴差阳错，才不得不将错就错地女扮男装。如今她已经能掌握自己的婚姻，恢复女性的身份便绝非牺牲。”

“是我说错话了，迪尔姆德，”菲欧娜苦笑着站起身来，抱了抱他，“我并没有质疑你的意思。你为我所做的一切我都看在眼里，一直再明白不过。我只是……”她斟酌了一下，慢慢说，“迪尔姆德，如果我想要比下属的忠诚与爱戴更进一步的爱恋呢？”  
迪尔姆德迟疑地说：“恋慕……？是啊，您说要娶妻……唔，芬恩大人，我想您大可不必忧心。您看，您……智慧超群，心胸开阔，眼界高远，武艺卓绝，温柔体贴，慷慨大方……至少在我眼里，您比所有人都更有魅力。如果有女子仅仅因为……”  
“……真是的，迪尔姆德。”菲欧娜无奈地笑了，“总是在这种地方这么迟钝，难道非要我直接挑明才行吗？”  
在迪尔姆德开口说话之前，菲欧娜抬起手来，轻轻地抚上了那颗泪痣。迪尔姆德呆滞片刻，好像终于想到了什么，近乎惊惶地退了半步，伸手捂住了半张脸。两只手静静地交叠在一起，绿色的眼睛注视着金色的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”菲欧娜弯了弯眼睛，“迪尔姆德，我的骑士啊，你在害怕什么吗？啊，难道说，你觉得以我在魔术上的造诣，都还会被你那颗黑痣所影响？”  
“我绝无此意！”迪尔姆德喊道，然后顿了一下，“我……我……？对不起！菲恩大人！我也不知道我刚才为什么会那么做！”  
菲欧娜深深地、深深地叹了口气。  
他真的不知道吗？还是他不愿意知道？  
恐怕和所有骑士到现在都对青春之泉前的景色守口如瓶的原因一样，迪尔姆德内心依然无法接受，自己效忠多年的男性团长其实是女子的事实。

这些在内心世界回荡着的独白是以有别于语言的方式传达到master那里的，但也依然令人……不安。尤其在master这次意识清醒，旁边还有一个芬恩在的情况下，那种窃听别人私密心声的感觉愈发明显了。  
“芬恩，”master小声说，“你觉得……”  
“啊，”芬恩出神地说，“她想得……也并非不对吧。确实，他们那么久都发现不了她的性别的原因，有至少一半在于他们不想发现。”  
master搓了搓莫名冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩，叹了口气。“菲欧娜知道这一点所以继续瞒下去，把一切都埋在心底。可是，”master说，“如果她真的说破的话，也不会怎么样对吧？”这可以预见而又已经发生的悲剧让人实在坐立难安，只想冲出去抓住他们大喊大叫，把事情全部说破，一劳永逸地解决这个问题。  
“——是的，”芬恩叹息着说，“这时候我不得不承认他们对我的评价——‘我’有时候想得太多了，特别是老年的时候。如果她不那么顾虑重重的话——”

“……开个玩笑，哈哈。”菲欧娜弯弯眼睛。  
……算了，再给他一点时间吧。  
她注视着身边人那张英俊的侧脸，还有明澈的金眼睛，慢吞吞地说：“好吧，迪尔姆德。你……你会永远忠诚于我，永远爱我，是吗？”  
迪尔姆德疑惑地点了点头。  
那也够了。  
她微微一笑，再一次用力地抱了抱他：“再过一段时间，我有一样秘密要告诉你，请你做好准备，可不要太惊讶了。”  
“是，”迪尔姆德说，又好奇地追问，“是什么秘密这么……震撼？”  
“都说是秘密了，”菲欧娜笑道，“你就等着吧，我会尽快的。”  
“您就是这样爱逗我，行，那我就等着啦。”迪尔姆德嘟囔着耸了耸肩，把快凉了的肉串一口气塞进嘴里，步履轻快地向另一个火堆走去。菲欧娜看着他的背影，忍不住说：“迪尔姆德——”  
“唔？”迪尔姆德嘴里塞满了肉，脸颊都鼓了起来，微微回了下头。  
“我亲爱的骑士啊，你要知道，我一样深爱着你……”  
这话语在迪尔姆德听来，不过是主君与骑士间寻常的承诺。他笑着向她挥了挥手，便一步也不停地走了。

“我们世界的迪卢木多……也是这种人吗？”master艰难地说。  
“……啊，在完全不愿意多想这方面，我要说凯尔特的骑士大概都一样吧。特别是在并非在战场上面对危险的情况下。了解他们的这一方面并加以弥补和运用，这是团长的责任。”  
“呃，是啊，你应该很擅长这方面吧。但是，但是菲欧娜……毕竟是女孩子啊。唉，或者说，关心则乱？”  
“被召唤到迦勒底之后我听过一句话，master，”芬恩说，“恋爱的人智商会降低的。所以说！您的从者中有如此多的美人儿，和我这闪亮之身放在一起，将会有多少悲……”  
“……不对啊，”master径直无视了芬恩的后半句话，“就算是这样……就算是这样，你看，我觉得菲欧娜是决定下次就要不顾一切地坦白的吧？”  
“这世上永远有阴差阳错，”芬恩露出了恹恹的神色，“我这桃花运的命运已经够悲哀的了……而她的幸运，我记得是E吧？明明并不是枪兵来着？”

有的时候，事情真的只能用“幸运E不愧是幸运E，倒霉是没有极限的”来形容。  
费奥纳的团长想要结婚的消息不胫而走。广大民众对大英雄的情感生活喜闻乐见，这本来没有什么。但骑士团和王室之间错综复杂的关系让一切都变了味。

“……菲恩大人，”欧莘说，“又来了一位信使。这是信。”  
“这次是哪位老朋友，说的还是那些吗？”  
“……唔，差不多。还是劝您和上王联姻，以修复骑士团与上王之间的关系，维持爱林的和平。问您放出这个消息是不是就是这个意思，还说上王的儿女都十分优秀……”  
“欧莘，好孩子，你是怎么想的呢？”  
“我吗？我倒不喜欢这个想法。任何一个女子都应该有权力选择自己嫁给谁，至少有权力选择不嫁给谁。对妈妈是这样，对您也一样……母亲。”  
“我并非像萨芙那样被逼迫啊，我的小鹿崽，”菲欧娜失笑，“我有权力、也有能力拒绝——我只是觉得他们说得也确实不无道理，我要防备顿恩的来袭，就必须扩军；康马克是一个贤明的国王，自然无法坐视独立军团坐大；即使我们都相信对方，也控制不了其他人的想法。一场联姻，这确实是最好的选择，何况现在风声四起……”  
“总会有其他办法的——即使没有，我们也不在乎这点危险。无论付出什么样的代价，骑士团都不可能接受您，我们的团长，为此牺牲自己的婚姻。何况您是有喜欢的人了吧？”  
“喜欢的人……啊，那是像风中的柳絮一样虚无缥缈的事了。总之我并没有和谁达成婚姻的默契啊。”菲欧娜含糊其辞，“还有，我并不是在为了谁而牺牲，欧莘。我是基于我自己的立场而作选择的。婚姻对我来说并没有那么重要。而我最爱的人都是费奥纳的骑士。费奥纳是……我最重要的人，我的倚仗，我的势力，我的事业，我的理想，我想要守护的生活方式。我决不可能放任费奥纳陷入被顿恩袭击而毫无还手之力的危险，也绝不可能放任我们与上王之间的裂隙就这样扩大，让爱林美丽的土地和亲爱的民众们冒内战的风险。”  
“那么，”欧莘沉默了一会儿，发出一声若有若无的叹息，“您有没有考虑过，求娶那位格兰妮公主呢——父亲大人？”

“祖父大人，”奥斯卡说，“格兰妮公主她……她说她搞错了婚姻的对象，因此用geis强迫迪尔姆德护送她离开了。”  
菲欧娜猛地站了起来，带翻了身前的酒杯：“他们往哪里去了？”  
奥斯卡指了个方向，骑士们对视一眼，也纷纷拿起武器，起身跟上了她，追踪起迪尔姆德的痕迹来。  
奥斯卡不解地挪到欧莘旁边：“父亲，格兰妮那个女人……值得祖父这么愤怒，这么激动吗？”  
“并不是为了格兰妮，”欧莘说，“我们的团长是在生迪尔姆德的气，彻头彻尾只是为了他而已。”  
“可是，迪尔姆德是被誓约所束缚的啊，他根本什么也没有做错啊？”  
欧莘若有所思地叹了口气，似乎有所猜测，但最终只是说：“……不是那么简单的事，奥斯卡。不如说，如果一开始你答应的话，说不定还好一点。”  
菲欧娜扭过头来扫视全场，然后抿紧了嘴唇，握了握手中的武器，一言不发地走了。  
“……不，”欧莘的声音越来越低，“我刚才说得不对。她明明是……”

“……她明明是在生自己的气吧？”master和芬恩异口同声地说，然后对视了一眼。  
“啊，不愧是master你。”芬恩露出了他那标志性的笑容。  
“可是，她明明并没有做错什么啊，”master不解道，“芬恩，你会为了不是自己的错误，因为时运不济，而苛责自己吗？”  
“……啊，我并不能断言，毕竟异世界的人可并不只有性别不同。只能说我应该并不是这样的。”  
“我也觉得。那么……她愤怒的并不只是‘自己当初完全选错了’，而是‘自己直到现在才发现，她无论如何也不甘心就这么接受眼前的事实’吧？”芬恩也是一个很在意自己自身品德上的缺陷的人……呃，这点还是不提了。  
“小心！”

霹雳声，打击声，碰撞声，撕裂声，碎裂声。视野突然陷入了黑暗，又仿佛将要报废的电灯泡一般恢复了一点光明，然后忽明忽暗地反复着。脚下地动山摇，视野先是微微晃动，然后上下颠簸，好似master当初在俄刻阿诺斯的海上的经历，接着愈演愈烈，如同在进行灵子转移一般旋转起来。苍翠的树叶，碧绿的草丛，棕色的树枝，枝叶间漏下的一束束金色的阳光以及背后浅蓝的天空，大厅里金碧辉煌的装饰，勇士们各色鲜艳的服装，盔甲和兵器锋刃上那一抹动人心神的寒光……一切的一切都在摇晃与旋转中破碎了，融化了，如同油画上的颜料被水晕开，交织在一起，化成一片片扭曲的辨不清细节的色带。刺眼的光芒一闪而过，如刀光过境，留下一道道裂隙。那黑色的裂隙扩散开来，很快成为眼前主要的色调，只有几份碎片还在这虚无中旋转着，漂浮着，稍纵即逝。

master从那些碎片中辨认出迪尔姆德那张依然英俊得显眼的脸。

“我必须遵从我的誓约，保护她，护送她，直到她得以逃离这不幸的婚约。”

“格兰妮的目的无可厚非。虽然她曾经同意过这场婚姻，但我想任何一个女子都有权利不嫁给自己不喜欢的人。”

“您为什么这样激动呢，我主？为什么我在您眼中看见了嫉妒与憎恨？！如果您要屈服于这样的感情，让不理智的嫉妒占据您高贵的心灵，那就来吧！今天我就在这里，一步也不会后退。”

“我曾为您做过那么多事，菲恩大人，我曾那样爱您。除了这一件事，我又有什么地方对不起您过呢？”

“我确实爱上格兰妮了……即使要说她的初衷只是爱慕容颜也好，她有为了我放弃自己过去的一切的决心和勇气，这实在足以令人敬佩，我也不能不为之动容。”

担忧与非议在人群中蔓延，背景中的杂音越来越响，却始终听不分明，在耳中如蜜蜂的振翅声，又如同老人的耳鸣。是有人说费奥纳的团长疯了吗？是有人说，费奥纳的团长年老失德，已经失去了年轻时的荣光与理智吗？  
“祖父！”奥斯卡声嘶力竭地说，“迪尔姆德他是无辜的！他只是迫不得已，他什么都没有做错！您为什么就不能原谅他这一件事呢？嫉妒蒙蔽了您的眼睛——我不能再看您这样下去了！”

对于这一切的一切，菲欧娜只有一句嘶哑的回答——  
“——你背叛了我，迪尔姆德……你怎么能背叛我？”

“菲欧娜，冷……”不对，这时候叫她冷静绝对不是什么好选择。  
抉择成为可笑的错误，想要留住的一切从手心滑落，明明无法挽留，却又无法放手。痛苦、绝望、悲痛、疲惫、愤怒、不甘……堆积在心中的情绪找不到一个出口。  
master忽然意识到，如果真能把一切都怪到迪尔姆德，或者格兰妮头上，是一件多么自然、多么简单、多么令人轻松的事情。  
可是人尽皆知，迪尔姆德是无辜的——他并没有做错什么。  
何况，在迁怒于人的同时，菲欧娜本人，这个追求高洁与正义的骑士，真的能心安吗？

“菲欧娜，”master大声说，“没有谁做错什么——你们只是运气不好。”  
混乱的影像微微停滞，然后化为了成片的、纯粹的黑暗，如同无梦的睡眠。只有身边芬恩的手提醒master，他们还处于菲欧娜的内心。  
“啊，”芬恩苦笑着说，“非常感谢master你能这么说。不过，虽然确实是命运造成的悲剧，‘我’恐怕也有不可推卸的责任。”  
……是啊，芬恩整天念叨自己的桃花运，master几乎都将他生前的那件事完全归因于运气了。但仔细想想，芬恩每次退场的时候，都会向迪卢木多提起那件事，为自己性格中的缺陷而遗憾。所以他应该是过于在意这一点，而不是相反。菲欧娜也一样，就算再怎么安慰她一切只是命运使然，她自己也无法释怀吧？  
但是master说：“那只不过是正常人会有的反应而已。你们已经够辛苦了，这世上没有谁是能够做到完美的，像我，也是一个很不成熟的普通人，全靠大家的帮助才走到这一步。”  
“说得好！不愧是master。”  
“所以，菲欧娜，你能拉住我的手吗？我们可以一起互相扶持着，继续走向明天。”  
向着无垠的虚空，master伸出了自己的手。

“……好孩子，谢谢你，”菲欧娜的声音在远处响起，“哎呀，本来想与你分享一下我的世界，结果竟然又差点出了意外，我大概真的是老了。好啦，现在你可以顺着这个世界的‘我’的‘梦’回去了。在现实世界，我们会一起走下去的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我也马上会醒的。”  
“真的是马上吗？”master坚持道，“我要和菲欧娜一起。你为什么不过来呢？”  
“……”  
“菲欧娜不过来的话，就由我来找你好了。”  
“等一等，”菲欧娜无奈地说，“这里太黑了，太大了，还有裂隙与空洞，你……”  
“好，走吧！”master置若罔闻，拉着芬恩的手，向黑洞洞的前方无畏地迈出脚步。  
“这里太暗了，都没办法辨明方向，”芬恩说，“那么，有什么东西可以照明呢？”  
有什么……啊！master灵光一闪，“芬恩，你的宝具其实是会发一点光的对吧？”  
芬恩笑了起来，数点清辉同时亮起，环绕在了他枪柄上，渐渐地照亮了无光的世界。远处，也有什么东西呼应着闪烁起微光，映照出旁边那个模糊的、持枪的身影。  
“菲欧娜！”master笑着跑过去——并且差点绊了一跤，被芬恩拉着爬起来绕了过去。master回过头去，模模糊糊地瞥见，那似乎是一具人体。  
“这是……”  
“这是战场，对我们来说也是，”芬恩说，“准备好穿越危险地带了吗？”  
“嗯，拜托你了，我会全力支援！”

费尽全力总算打倒了前仆后继的一群群影从者和幽灵，绕开了几道看起来想要择人而噬的裂口，master靠在芬恩身上喘气，眼见远处的那点光似乎也往自己这里靠近了一些。  
“菲欧娜，你是在往我们这里走吗？”  
“是啊，”菲欧娜的语气含着些微笑意，声音却有些断断续续，“master这样的孩子都这样努力了，我也实在不服输啊。”

“……结果竟然又给你们添麻烦了，真是的。”三个跌跌撞撞的人终于凑在了一起，一只纤细的手在黑暗中摸索到了master的指尖，“那么，以后也要拜托你多多关照了，master。那句文学怎么说的来着？对了——明天又是新的一天。”  
她的手背柔滑，手指上却带着裂痕与坚硬的血痂，还有粗糙的茧。master闻见一股铁锈一般的气味——对在各个特异点奔波的救世主来说，这气味未免过于熟悉了。  
“御主和从者互相帮助是应该的，何况菲欧娜作为从者也帮了我很多，是我要请你多指教啦，”master说，“不过，菲欧娜，你为什么不给自己治一治伤呢？”  
“在真正的过去，总有太多更需要治疗的人，”菲欧娜说，“而现在……我并不持有这一宝具，这里也并没有清泉。”  
“关于那个，我倒是有个想法，”芬恩笑着把被当作拐杖使用的枪横了过来。清澈的液体从枪间挥洒而出，落在芬恩的手心。  
在那蓝色的微光中，master看见菲欧娜的嘴角挂上了一抹浅浅的、真挚的笑容。

第二天的餐厅。  
“呀，芬恩！菲欧娜！”master笑着向他们挥手。  
“早啊，master，我在给菲欧娜介绍现代的美食呢！”  
“哇，不错，你们最后决定吃什么？”  
芬恩和菲欧娜同时举起手中的餐盘：一个是垃圾食品，一个是日式早餐。  
“……唔，我猜猜，菲欧娜以前应该没有吃过汉堡吧？我猜你会喜欢尝点新鲜的，所以是汉堡，而芬恩是味增汤和寿司？”  
“恭喜你，猜错了，”菲欧娜笑吟吟地说，“这并不是我第一次来到有汉堡的年代，但我还真没有吃过日本菜。”  
“至于我，我只是告诉玉藻猫小姐随便上而已。”  
“……行吧。”master接过各位厨房从者合力为自己准备的爱心餐，坐到了他们两个身边，“说起来，我还有一个问题——如果昨天我真的和芬恩离开了的话，会怎么样呢？”  
“不会怎么样，”菲欧娜说，“虽然当时没有能力结束那一切来找你，但那毕竟是我自己的梦，也没有变异成什么奇怪的东西，我总会出来的。梦的裂隙和崩塌之处只是对除我之外的人来说很危险——换句话来说，对你比较危险。异世界的‘我’，居然就放任御主这样乱来……”  
“哈哈，这样的谴责我可不接受啊，”芬恩说，“master虽然是普通人，但没有你想象得那么脆弱。我们的御主遇到过无数险境，无论是魔神王的设计，还是从梦中到达的特异点，还是有些其他从者的梦境，都比那个危险多了。反倒是你……”  
他说到一半，忽然闭口不言。master敏锐地皱起眉头：“所以说，菲欧娜留在那里其实还是会出事吧？！！最后总会出来的，那么出来之前呢？”  
“……把那些碎片拼起来就可以了，那只不过是一个噩梦，一些记忆而已。”菲欧娜苦笑着柔声说，“我能够解决的，你也要相信我啊。”  
master直觉这又是一句大事化小、小事化了的巧妙说辞。可是对方不愿多谈，自己又何必非要穷追不舍呢？人类的最后一个御主歪着脑袋想了一想，决定放过这个话题。  
——毕竟，御主当然要信任从者啦。  
“话说回来，同样一件事，是女孩子和是男性给人的感觉真是完全不一样呢。”  
“啊呀，是吗？”菲欧娜笑道，“我和他给人的感觉有什么地方不一样呢？”  
“呃，怎么说呢……可能是人本能地怜爱美丽的女性，或是有怜弱的天性？虽然你并不弱。芬恩整天说他的桃花劫和美丽的女子在一起会引发悲剧，夸奖初次见面的女子，有人会认为他轻浮。你也经常谈论这些，但即使知道你也会喜欢女性，也不太会有人觉得你轻浮。”  
“那恐怕只是因为我比较成熟而已——以及有人觉得女性是没有竞争力的。”  
“而且，甚至对迪尔姆德的事情也一样。你的故事让人很难不觉得迪尔姆德是个渣男……”  
“不，等等，”菲欧娜放下了手中的勺子，叹了口气，“master，仅仅基于性别的这种……偏向，恐怕是一种不理智的感受。在我生前的时候，我们也会更多地帮助那些女子，因为她们在别人那里，由于体力的弱势或是世人的观念，总会受到不公正的待遇，因此处于弱势。但是——我并不是这样。这样的偏爱我受之有愧，也并不需要。同样一件事，芬恩做来你会怎样评价他——比如说，假如他其实爱慕迪卢木多，只是不好表达——我也请求你怎样评价我。这样就可以了。”  
“……等等？！”芬恩说，“什么，怎么扯上我和迪卢木多了？”  
两个迪卢木多遥遥向他投来好奇的目光，master忍不住笑了。  
“我明白啦，明白。话说回来，还有一个世界线的问题我很好奇——菲欧娜如果感觉不舒服的话可以不回答——那个，菲欧娜是嫉妒格兰妮公主吗？”  
“……也是也不是吧。”  
“哈？”  
“唔……我先确认一下，‘我’当时是怎么样想的呢？”  
“我确实嫉妒过迪卢木多——嫉妒过他为了自己选定的爱情，奋不顾身的身姿。”  
“果然。我也差不多。格兰妮和迪尔姆德都无疑拥有那样的品质，以及那样的自由，可以抛下自己之前赖以为生的一切，忍痛放弃朋友、长辈，如此决绝，只为践行自己想要作出的选择。而这样的事，我或许年少时可能做到，那时候却已经由事实证明，我做不到了。”  
“现在你可以想做什么就做什么了，迦勒底没有那么多束缚。等你多待上几天，你就会知道从者们玩得有多野。”  
“啊，这个我现在就已经看到了，”菲欧娜望着远处斯卡哈脚踢库丘林拳打莫德雷德肘击黑胡子的胜景，以及后面赶来的n个亚瑟王以及穿着泳装的圆桌骑士团感慨道，“我想我可能还是最想好好战斗，应对世界的危机。”  
……好极了。master想，终于又有一个任劳任怨的加班人手了！


End file.
